


Operation: DC Reboot

by NekoChan16



Category: DCU
Genre: Writer's Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoChan16/pseuds/NekoChan16
Summary: I have a challenge for you guys. Ever notice how other than the Big Three everyone else is attached to the JL or other members? Why don't they have their own stories? And even with the "just one hero" stories its just going over the old!So Here's an Idea: I challenge you guys to pick a hero and write them from the very beginning : how they came into the world, how they grew, how they developed into heroes, their first battles, their personal lives, their struggles (hero & private), & the different challenges they face. Once after dealing with all that, THEN you can have them meet other heroes.You can make a big story or take it one at a time & make it a series. There is no reward beyond saving the DC fandom from the dread (hours long) good fanfic search.Unless you don't think you're up for it?  ; )





	1. J'onn J'onzz (A)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to doing a chapter for each hero & include notes of their lives. I'll be mainly pulling from wikis but you can use whatever "canon-verse" you want. Just leave a link to the story you made for the chapter challenges in the correct chapters comments. If you need help as far as beta-ing & don't have one of your own, I'll be happy to do it.  
> Trolls WILL get taken down BUT I always appreciate corrections to my lore info. And if you just have questions of the lore just shoot me a message or leave a comment.

J'onn J'onzz was born long ago on Mars alongside his twin brother Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz. In the Martian language, their names mean light and dark respectively (interestingly enough: the Martian name for Mars is "Ma'aleca'andra"). They were born to M'yrnn J'onzz (a council member, high religious leader, & a philosopher mathematician) & Sha'sheen J'onzz (a manhunter & mystic with precog abilities). Twins were very rare among Martians hence the "light & dark" naming (perhaps because neither can exist without the other?). Unfortunately Ma'ale was born disabled: he couldn't communicate telepathically. Therefore he wasn't able to connect with his loved ones on a personal level.

To put it into the words of M'yrnn J'onzz: "We are also individuals. We have a public face & a form we share with all, but a private true self we share only with a few. The telepathy protocals allow us the same privacy in our thoughts and must be respected." So basically, Ma'ale deformity was a major tragedy (in the comics his name means "Darkness of the Heart" but honestly I don't think any parent would name their child that unless it was attached to something good). 

To gain a better understanding of the twins, one must take a look at Martian culture. There were three races of Martians. The green martians were the most common & generally had a more "peaceful" disposition (not taking account individuals). The white martians by comparison had a far more aggressive personality. In the past, that difference in disposition led to a civil war between the two. Considering the long life span of Martians (1 yr for our 3 years + lived for centuries) as well as their telepathy which would bring information as if the individual lived through it, feelings of resentment still exist. White martians have been treated as second class citizens for years as a result. Red martians are the smallest race population but they are the equivalent of royalty. Why that is I have no clue (maybe cause their the same color as fire? Or their true form is more appealing than the other races). All species can morph, go invisible/ intangible, telepathy, etc. (basically everything J'onn can do). (There was also Yellow Martians but they haven't been brought up in decades). Both Green and White (although a few verses just have Greens weak to it) were weakened by fire physically. As a result of that, Martians had extreme pyrophobia. (I know about the Fyries or whatever they're called; that was a stupid idea on the creators part). 

Religion is a very big deal in Mars. Priests are the most revered. The Martian pantheon consisted of the feared H'ronmeer, the God of Death, Fire & Light; C'eridyall, goddess of Life; and L'zoril, the Lord of Dreams. There were most likely others but these guys were the only ones I found. Plus Martians were terrified of H'ronmeer & L'zoril due to their powers (fire & telepathy respectively). Mars itself was a rather arid place but none of the races had issues except in areas of extreme heat which were avoided like a plague.

The boys grew up. J'onn became a Manhunter like his mother (aka police officer) while Ma'ale became a scientist. J'onn would go on to meet & marry M'yri'ah, a green daughter of the red martian D'all. The two would go on to live a modest life (in comparison to their more politically active fathers). They would have a daughter named Khy'mm. In some verses, they had another daughter named T'ania. In his volcano lab, Ma'ale would work for the betterment of Martian kind (& to cure himself of his disability). Perhaps during that time he would discover that while his mutation did rob him of his telepathy, it allowed him to be immune to fire.

Sometime before or after, Apocalyptic forces attacked Mars (have no idea why they'd attack a solar system so far away but maybe they didn't want to deal with a lot of resistance several planets would cause). Despite successfully defending themselves, Mars suffered casualties. M'yrnn was captured & died in captivity. Interestingly, some verses have Ma'ale as loyal to Darkseid. Perhaps he was brainwashed during this attack?

After that, Ma'ale would go on to engineer a plague to wipe out the Martians. Whether that was because of Darkseid, snapping as a result of his feelings as a "freak" among his people (which was not helped without the calming presence of his father), or an unjust court sentence (in comics mind-rape of M'yri'ah but how could he do that if he didn't have telepathy) in his mind or in actuality, Ma'ale was determined to wipe out the Martians. And what better way than with the one thing his mutation gave him. And thus H'ronmeer's Curse was created. In some verses the Martians with the exception of J'onn & Ma'ale & some refugees were completely wipedout. In others (that might not have H'ronmeer's Curse) the Martian species survived (could be that only the area where J'onn's family was affected). 

Either way J'onn lost his wife & daughter(s). Depending on what happened, Ma'ale stayed on a barren Mars or went to Earth.


	2. Green Arrow: Childhood & Island Life & Early days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically a mish mash of Green Arrow continuities before Speedy & Black Canary. Feel free to do further research on the character, but this chapter will give you a good base (& middle).
> 
> Why am I not finishing Martian Manhunter? Because I believe it will help with the challenge which is basically to write stories that expand on various character beyond Justice League & even their super-heroing days.

Green Arrow has had his origins changed a good number of times. The one that is used as a basis today is that of the Silver Age. _(If you want details of the Golden Age Origin, I’ll add it in upon request)_

    Oliver Jonas Queen was born to Robert & Moira Queen. **Robert** was the founder  & CEO of Queen Industries which mainly dealt with weapons & munitions as well as shipping. Robert was a bit of a “man’s man.” He LOVED hunting & would often take young Oliver with him “to toughen him up.”

    Now there have been alternate versions of him. One of my personal favorites was in the tv show **_Arrow._ ** A socially conscientious man who didn’t always make the right decisions. He would cheat on his wife but always chose the family (even the ones who weren’t his by blood). Another is where Robert Queen was a member of the Arrow Clan (which was part of a bigger society called The Outsiders). Like each clan within the Outsiders, the Arrow Clan was built around a totem weapon which the clan was named after. The arrow totem in particular gave enlightenment to whoever held it (usually the leader). Basically Robert arranged terrible things to happen to Oliver in order for his son to become Green Arrow, someone who could not only lead the Arrow Clan in a better way but also The Outsiders.

    **Moira Queen** did not have much of a personality beyond being a supportive wife  & doting mother in the beginning ( _as well as made fantastic chili_ ). Alternate versions have given her more of a personality. In the tv show Arrow, Moira was a savvy businesswoman who also had a ruthless side ( _her association with Merlyn more than shows this_ ). She was a devoted mother but she  & her husband had a tendency to spoil their children in a way that lets them avoid the consequences of their actions ( _i.e. Not discouraging their son from cheating on his girlfriend and paying off his pregnant girlfriend_ ). As for Prime Earth, she was a member of the Ninth Circle, which was basically a supervillain bank. This version’s values were similar to that of Savage: only the strong deserve to survive & thrive.

    **_From here on out, I will discuss the generally accepted origin of Green Arrow. (But I might add or mix in other versions if I think they fit)_ **

When he was a child, Oliver loved Robin Hood. He was a natural at shooting his bow & arrows that his father gave him. One day he accidentally killed a rabbit which bothered him alot. He refused to pick up his bow or actively participate in hunting, MUCH to his father’s chagrin. Hoping to snap his son out of it, Robert took his small family with him on a hunting safari. Unfortunately, they were attacked during the safari by lions. Oliver’s hesitated to shoot the lions & his parents died. The boy would carry a deep-seated guilt that he’d carry well into his adulthood.

    Oliver was raised by his uncle who ran the company til Oliver was an adult. Due to the trauma he suffered from his parents’ deaths, Oliver was a major playboy who was irresponsible & had very little to do with Queen Industries. He went on his yacht but a storm at sea caused him to either be thrown overboard or shipwrecked. Oliver washed ashore on Starfish Island. He was the only human on the island ( _in some versions, the natives were killed by drug dealers or the island used to be a penal colony_ ).

    In order to survive, Oliver made his own bow & arrows and taught himself to hunt. His self-reliance & solitude caused him to self-reflect a great deal & become a man. A while later, drug dealers came to the island to establish a base & store their drugs. Oliver was shocked to discover they were led by **China White** , a business associate _(whether he actually knows her varies)._ Realizing he’s been (unknowingly) funding an international drug ring, the reborn man refused to let them do as they pleased. He destroyed their operations  & killed a great number of them. China White managed to escape however.

    Either using one of the criminals’ boat or was rescued by the local authorities, Oliver finally got off the island that he was on for years. After coming home, Oliver was determined to turn over a new leaf. He appointed a new CEO _(Walter Emerson in one version)_ for his company who kept him updated. Oliver also took to the streets in disguise stopping criminals, rescuing civilians,  & ultimately targeting criminal organizations & corrupt officials within Star City.

    Public perception of “The Hood” (yes I went with Arrow name b/c it was cool & made sense: Robin Hood figure + fighting in the streets) was mixed. While the new superhero did a lot of good, his often lethal means meant a lot of lives lost. Whether or not they “deserved” it was up for debate. Whether or not he lost his company during this time is up to the version.

Soon after his debut, Green Arrow got wounded & went to **John Diggle** , the Head of Security at Queen Industries. John would go on to help the vigilante in his war against crime.

    As far as business goes, whilst he didn’t attend most of the board meetings (much to the chagrin of his CEO, Oliver was involved. After discovering his company’s weapons were being smuggled to the streets ( _Arrow_ ) or what impact the weapons were having on other companies, Oliver steered his company in another direction: green energy  & alternate energy sources. In addition, he started a new subsidiary of Queen Industries called Q-Core. The technology it produced ( _ie Q-pad & Q-phone _) made the company wildly successful. Oliver was also able to use his R&D facility to develop various “trick arrows” to give a wider tool set.

    Ollie also established a nightclub at an old Queen Industries warehouse he inherited from his father ( _aka not part of Queen Industries_ ). He used the club for several purposes: (1) money that isn’t tied to Queen Industries, (2) making the secret basement his “Arrow Cave”, (3) an alibi for where he was during Green Arrow sightings, (4) gather information on the various going ons in the city.

    At some point Oliver developed a more socially conscious political outlook & became far less deadly. He became a friend to those on the street level ( _aka more like his hero Robin Hood_ ). _Perhaps when he got his name Green Arrow?_ Later he became good friends with Green Lantern who held opposing political views but shared with Oliver the desire for people to live better.

As for associates, the archer **Merlyn** was either Arthur King, known as the performer “Merlyn the Magical Archer” ( _yes I fixed it)_ whom pre-island Oliver was a fan, or Malcolm Merlyn, the father of Oliver’s best mate Tommy Merlyn as well as the Dark Archer who was a member of the League of Assassins. During his more violent days, Green Arrow met  & fell in love with a Yakuza agent named **Shado** . The two worked together to hunt down  & kill the corrupt former government agents who killed her parents who were also members of the Yakuza. One time when Oliver was injured & drugged up on meds, Shado raped him. Whether it was because she wanted a child with the man she loved or that she couldn’t risk anyone knowing she slept with a non-Japanese is up for debate. She ended up having a son whom she named **Robert** . In another version, Shado was Robert’s lover  & had a daughter named **Emiko** . In his pre-island days, Oliver met a Vietnam-Korean American woman named **Sandra Moonday Hawke** . She gave birth to a son named **Connor Hawke** . In Arrow verse mother  & son were named **Samantha** & **William Clayton**. Whether or not Oliver knew about the baby varies in continuity.


End file.
